warriorcatsroleplaytwofandomcom-20200215-history
WillowClan Roleplay
Everfur sat down, tired from a serious hunting session that incuded Willowstar getting stuck in a tree and Everfur getting her out of it. Not fun. Heatherkit ran up to Everfur, excited. "It's today!" "Huh?" Everfur asked, groggy. Heatherkit was too excited to notice Everfur's exaustion."My apprentice ceremony!!!" She squeaked, launching herself at Everfur. Everfur grunted at the impact. "You really do need to be apprenticed, Heatherkit." "I know, right?" "If you don't, all the kits in the nursery will die. THAT would be sad." Heatherkit somehow didn't hear what she said. "I'm going to tell the medicine cat!" Everfur sighed. "You go do that...." Heatherkit ran off. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Talltree for a clan meeting!" An all too familiar voice called. Heatherkit ran from the medicine cat's den to the talltree. "This is a proud day for WillowClan, by naming apprentices we show WillowClan will survive and remain strong. Heatherkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Heatherpaw. Everfur, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Heatherkit's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength, wisdom, and generosity to Heatherkit and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of WillowClan." (This is where you touch noses...acording to the internet.) (okay, pretend they have) "What are we going to do now?" Heatherpaw asked. "What do you want to do?" replied Everfur. (OMFG I was peer pressured into watching Kony 2012...disturbed..) "Go hunting!" Heatherpaw meowed excitedly.(Oh wow.....) "Er...okay. Hunting it is." Everfur said awkwardly, flicking her tail towards the forest. "Follow me." (*depression* I LIKE COOKIES! Okay, feel better now^^) Heatherpaw trotted a little bit ahead of Everfur, excited about her first hunt. "Shhhhh! I smell something funny..." Everfur grumbled. Heatherpaw slowed down so that she was next to her mentor. "...maybe we should go back to camp and do battle training or something...." Everfur said, unsure of what it was. There were still so many thing she hadn't smelled yet. She didn't want to risk anyone's life because of her ignorance. Heatherpaw knew that she had always been told that when she was apprenticed, to listen to her mentor. "Okay." Heatherpaw and Everfur stood in the training clearing. (Oo-kay. I don't know any battle moves.^^) "Can we learn the back kick?" Heatherpaw asked.(How to do the back kick: Judge the distance from you to the opponent, than lash out with your hind paws, keeping your weight on your front paws.)(I'm reading Secrets Of The Clans) (YESH! I applaud your awesomness.) "Okay!" Everfur said, happy Heatherpaw was making it easier on her. For now, at least. She thought. Everfur positioned herself to the side and crouched. "First you do this, and judge the distance from your opponent." Heatherpaw copied her mentor. "Now lash out with your hind paws." Everfur said, doing it as she spoke. Can I do it? Can I actually be a good mentor? "Is this right?" Heatherpaw asked. "Uh, not exactly. Put more weight on your hind paws." Heatherpaw followed his instructions. "Now am I doing it right?" Everfur was suprised at how well she was doing. "Yup." She thought for a moment. "Now let's try the front paw blow." Heatherpaw nodded. "Okay." "Pretend that there's an enemy cat in front of you, and smack him on the top of his head with your claws seathed." Heatherpaw did so. "Is this right?" "Uh-huh. Now I think you should go back to camp and sort things out in the apprentice den." "Okay!!" Barkpaw padded to the clearing to find out what was in the fresh kill pile. "Hi Barkpaw!" Heatherpaw trotted up to him. "Oh, hey Heatherpaw." Barkpaw replied, picking up a mouse. Heatherpaw grabbed a thrush. "So...." "Training went well. I learned the back kick." "Cool! I haven't learned that one yet." "Really?" Heatherpaw took a bite of the thrush. "No. Thunderglaze insists on having me perfect the belly rake before I do anything less complicated." Barkpaw tore off the mouse's side and swallowed. "Wow." "Wow what?" "Wow that Thunderglaze won't let you do any other battle move until you perfect the belly rake." "Oh, Well, Thunderglaze will be Thunderglaze. What's Everfur like?" "She's nice."